Currently, sodium hexametaphosphate (SHMP) and sodium polyacrylate are typically used to form stable high solids kaolin slurries. In particular, the high charge to weight ratio imparted by SHMP is particularly effective in prolonging the stability of clay slurries. However, the primary concern with the use of SHMP or other phosphates that are typically used in dispersant applications such as tetrasodium pyrophosphate and sodium tripolyphosphate is a substantial increase in cost over recent periods. The cost increase associated with these materials has made it increasingly prohibitive for the present purpose. In particular, the implementation in 2007 of anti-dumping duties by the U.S. Trade Commission on SHMP imported from China has limited the supply of SHMP in the U.S., leading to a dramatic decrease in the supply of SHMP in the U.S. and an increase in the cost associated with it.
It is desirable in the industry to provide for a more economical process for stabilizing dispersant blends without the use of SHMP.